1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game controllers, and more particularly, to a genre specific game controller for driving or steering applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of a genre specific game controller is well known in the gaming industry. Examples of such genre specific games that utilize genre specific game controllers are flight simulators, first person shooting games, and driving games.
Some examples of driving or steering assemblies for video gaming are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,829,745 and 6,083,106. The ""745 patent discloses a video game control unit with self-centering steering wheel. This control unit includes a separable console and base sections, with the console section housing a steering wheel video game input device that automatically returns to a central, neutral position. This steering wheel controller is very cumbersome and is exclusively dedicated to driving games and cannot be used with other genres of games.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,106 discloses a video game race car simulator assembly for simulating sitting in the driver seat of a racing car when playing a driving video game. This simulator is not designed for home use, and as such prevents the implementation into home video gaming systems such as, for example, Sony PlayStation(copyright), Sega DREAMCAST(copyright), Nintendo 64(copyright), etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,317 discloses an operation apparatus for a game machine. This game controller is a two-handed controller requiring the user to hold both sides simultaneously and thereby enable them to actuate controls on both sides of the housing. In addition, the housing of this game controller is designed to twist in the middle so as to provide the user with improved feeling and operation. This controller can be utilized for driving games and provide the user with the ability to xe2x80x9csteerxe2x80x9d by twisting the controller accordingly. This design, althoughunique has a shortfall in that the twisting action of the controller can interfere with the user""s ability to actuate any of the controls mounted on the top of the controller. As such, there is too much movement in the controller to provide the user with accurate control over the game being played.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,317 discloses a two-handed controller for video games and simulations. This game controller shows the use of buttons disposed on the underside of the game controller to simulate trigger action for the user. These trigger buttons are not part of the D-pad or other movement controls associated with the controller.
To date, all video game controllers for the home gaming environment utilize movement controls and trigger controls (i-e., buttons that control a game action such as, for example, firing one or more weapons and braking or acceleration of a motor vehicle). The movement controls are generally in the form of a joystick or D-pad. The joystick or D-pad provides the user with two-dimensional movement control in a fixed plane. Although most controllers are designed for two-handed actuation, the movement controller (i.e., joystick or D-pad) is one part of the controller that is generally actuated with one of the user""s hands (or fingers). As such, in certain genre specific gaming environments, the standard two-dimensional movement control provided by a D-pad or joystick is less than desirable and makes playing the game more difficult for the user.
Examples of such genre specific games are driving games where the user is required to steer a motor vehicle. These games generally require a higher degree of precision and variability in the game controls in order to properly effect steering during play. In addition, in order to provide a more realistic driving/steering experience, the user should be required to utilize both hands for steering. The standard D-pad or joystick fails to meet this preferred criteria. Other steering wheel controllers in the shape of a steering wheel promote the two-handed driving/steering experience, however fail to generally provide the other ergonomically preferred designs of two-handed controllers (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,102,803 and 5,785,317)., including the disposition of other controls used in conjunction with the genre specific control.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a game controller that includes additional driving/steering game controls for operation by the user without interfering with the other existing buttons or controls on a two-handed game controller.
It is another object of the invention to provide a game controller that may be selectively used with genre specific driving games, while remaining capable of performing all standard basic two-handed gaming functions.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a game controller having dedicated driving/steering levers disposed on the underside of the controller that provide more accurate and reliable steering control to the user.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, wherein a genre specific game controller for driving and steering applications includes a game controller housing adapted for two-hand operation, a plurality of game controls disposed on an upper side of said housing, and a steering lever disposed on an underside of said housing and having two lever ends each adapted to be actuated by fingers on one of the user""s hands.
According to one embodiment, the steering lever is a single piece lever having a rotation axle rotatably connected to the game controller through said housing. The lever ends extend from the rotation axle and when one end is rotated about the rotation axle, the other end moves in an opposite direction. Electronic circuitry disposed within the game controller housing detects the position of the steering lever and outputs variable electrical control commands corresponding to the detected variable positions of the lever ends.
According to another embodiment, the steering lever is a two piece lever having a central axle. Each piece of the two piece lever is rotatably connected to the game controller about the central axle and through the housing. Each of the lever ends are formed by one of the two piece lever and each are independently operable with respect to the other. Electronic circuitry disposed within the game controller housing detects the independent position of each of the steering lever ends and outputs variable electrical control commands corresponding to the detected variable positions of the lever ends.